Life
by nicotom
Summary: Kehidupan membuatmu tertawa, tersenyum, dan mengangis. Tapi semua itu 'berarti', karena kehidupan berarti memori, tentang orang-orang yang terdahulu, orang-orang yang kita cintai yang terlanjur mendahului kita. Tapi kehidupan, bukan untuk diratapi, disesali. A/N: Alur masih di luar kepala, dan kemungkinan akan update tersendat-sendat.


Naruto baru saja menutup matanya saat jam wekernya berbunyi nyaring. Pukul 6 pagi. Matanya merah dan berkantung, wajahnya juga pucat karena kurang tidur. Sejak semalam Menma sangat rewel karena demam. Suhu badannya baru turun dan membaik pukul empat tadi pagi.

Naruto menguap lebar. Pandangannya sayu dan sedikit berputar. Sudah tiga hari Menma tidak masuk sekolah karena demamnya selalu meningkat di malam hari. Beberapa hari ini pula Naruto tidak lembur, karena dia rasa Menma membutuhkannya. Anak itu terus meracau di tidurnya.

"Shhh, shh, shh, shh…," bisiknya dikala dia mendengar rancauan Menma yang tertidur di sebelahnya. Dia mengusap keringat di dahi Menma.

Dia tersenyum kecut. Dia merasa kasihan pada Menma yang harus dia tinggal hari ini untuk bekerja. Mau diapakan lagi? Dia adalah seorang single parent, Ibu Menma, Hinata, meninggal saat melahirkan anak itu. Bagi Naruto, Menma adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga, dia merasa kecewa dirinya tidak bisa menjaga Menma saat sakit begini.

Dengan helaan napas yang berat, Naruto bangun dari duduknya. Dia merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena tidur berhimpitan dengan Menma. Diambilnya _handphone_nya yang sedang di_charge_ di meja kecil di samping ranjang Menma. _Fully charged_. Dia segera membuka kontaknya dan menekan gambar panggil pada kontak pengasuh Menma.

"Ya, halo. Bisakah kau kesini jam 7? Aku akan pergi dan Menma masih belum cukup sehat untuk pergi sekolah," katanya pada orang di seberang telepon. Dia pun menunggu jawaban dari orang itu sebelum melanjutkan, "Ya, baiklah. Kutunggu 20 menit lagi sebelum aku pergi."

Setelah menutup teleponnya, dia pun segera beranjak ke kamarnya yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar anak semata wayangnya. Dengan cepat dia mandi dan berpakaian. Walau kepalanya sedikit berdenyut saat ini, dia tidak memerdulikannya. Baginya tanggung jawabnya sebagai kepala rumah tangga adalah bekerja mencari nafkah. Maka dari itu akan dilakukannya segala hal untuk Menma.

Dua puluh lima menit kemudian pengasuh Menma, Ibu Kosuki, datang. Wanita berusia lima puluh tahun itu mengenakan _scarf_ yang menutupi sebagian dari wajahnya, membuat Naruto mengernyit kaget saat membukakan pintu.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto," sapanya hangat, sambil berjalan masuk saat Naruto menyingkir sedikit memberikan jalan kepada wanita itu. Dia segera membuka _scarf_nya dan berjalan ke dapur. Menghirup udara yang tercium bau kopi.

"Kurasa kau harus berpakaian lebih tebal hari ini, Naruto," kata Ibu Kosuki sambil mengambil sebuah mug dan mengisinya dengan air panas dan satu bag teh.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku saja sudah sedikit menggigil saat membuka pintu tadi. Oh ya, bisakah kau mengabariku dua jam sekali tentang keadaan Menma?" tanyanya sambil memakai jasnya. Dia sudah hampir siap berangkat.

Ibu Kosuki hanya diam di tempatnya, tapi setelah itu dia tersenyum mengerti. "Jadi, sekarang dua jam sekali bukan lima jam?" Tanya Ibu Kosuki sambil mengaduk tehnya. Wanita tua itu tahu benar bahwa Naruto sangat menyayangi Menma. Walau pria itu sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantornya, dia selalu menyempatkan membaca cerita pengantar tidur kepada Menma yang selalu menunggunya sampai dia pulang.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku khawatir dengan keadaannya. Walau panasnya sudah membaik dari tiga hari lalu, tetap saja hal seperti ini tidak bisa diremehkan," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar, seakan-akan berkata pada Ibu Kosuki bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja walau dirinya sendiri tidak yakin.

"Hmm, iya, iya. Dan Naruto?" Ibu Kosuki memaggilnya sesaat dia akan keluar dari apartemennya.

"Ya?" Naruto membalikkan badannya.

"Jangan lupa memerhatikan kesehatanmu juga. Aku tak mau kau yang sakit setelah Menma sembuh nanti," Ibu Kosuki tersenyum lembut. Naruto yang mendengarnya mengembangkan senyum lebarnya.

"Tenang saja, Bu," Kata Naruto dengan senyuman yang berubah menjadi cengir jenakanya. Ibu Kosuki memang sudah dia anggap sebagai Ibunya sendiri. Wanita tua itu sangat baik dan lembut, mengingatkannya ada Ibunya sendiri, Kusina, yang meninggal saat usianya menginjak sepuluh tahun.

Dengan bunyi dum kecil, pintu pun tertutup dan Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte terdekat.

* * *

><p>Sakit kepalanya bukannya berkurang malah bertambah sakit. Kepalanya terasa berat dan keringat terus mengucur dari dahinya. Dia memperbaiki duduknya.<p>

Jam makan siang sudah berlalu sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dia juga sudah mengganjal perutnya dengan satu cup ramen instan yang selalu tersimpan di dapur tempat kerjanya. Tapi perasaannya tidak membaik. Kepalanya malah semakin berat. Sepertinya benar kata Ibu Kosuki tadi pagi, bahwa dia harus memakai pakaian yang lebih tebal.

Naruto memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat. Setelah merasa cukup kuat dia melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dan dia rasa memejamkan mata untuk beberapa saat cukup membantunya. Buktinya pukul delapan malam semua pekerjaannya selesai walau dengan sedikit keterlambatan.

Tapi pada tahap ini, kepalanya sudah sangat pening. Dia bertumpu pada tembok untuk berjalan turun. Sambil menyenderkan bahunya pada dinding lift, dia turun dari lantai sepuluh tempatnya bekerja.

_Ding._

Suara lift berbunyi, angka di lift menunjukkan lantai empat. Naruto yang sempat memejamkan matanya beberapa saat membukanya sebentar. Memastikan dia akan turun di lantai yang benar.

Seorang pria berambut hitam masuk ke dalam lift. Hanya ada mereka berdua, dan terlihat sekali bahwa pria di sampingnya tidak terlalu memerhatikannya karena samar-samar Naruto melihat handphone yang sedang dipegangnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasa mual dan terpaksa menelan apapun yang ingin dia keluarkan. Dia terpaksa membungkam mulutnya dan memegangi perutnya yang mulai berkontraksi. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut-denyut tidak bersahabat.

Dan aneh. Sungguh aneh. Pandangannya mulai memudar, keseimbangannya mulai goyah. Dia limbung ke depan. Waktu seperti berjalan lama, keringatnya seperti turun dengan lama, jatuhnya, terasa lama, dan lift ini juga tidak kunjung sampai di lantai satu. Yang dia ingat, dia tidak pernah sampai ke lantai satu, dia hilang kesadaran.

* * *

><p>"Hei," panggil seseorang. Kepalanya pusing, tapi lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. Dia mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Mengerjapkannya beberapa kali saat cahaya putih dari lampu diatasnya masuk secara tiba-tiba.<p>

Dia memegang kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut saat dia mencoba mengangkat kepalanya. Sambil memegangi kepalanya, dia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan.

"H-hah?" bingung mau berkata apa, dia mendapati seorang pria yang terlihat seumuran dengannya duduk di sebelahnya.

Pria itu hanya menatapnya datar. Dia bergerak ke samping Naruto dan menyodorkan segelas air putih.

"Kau pingsan," suara Baritone terdengar dari mulut pria itu. Naruto meneguk air yang diberikannya dengan perlahan.

Naruto mengernyitkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan singkat pria ini. Dia mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi, lalu detik kemudian dia teringat anaknya, Menma yang sedang sakit di rumah. Dengan cepat dia mengarahkan pandangannya pada pergelangan tangan kirinya, tempat jam tangan bergambar Mickey Mouse yang terlihat sangat kekakanak-kanakan bertengger sambil tersenyum.

Pukul 10.

Dia membelalakkan matanya. Sial. Katanya dalam hati. Biasanya Dia sudah pulang pukul Sembilan. Ibu Kosuki pasti sudah pulang, pikirnya lagi.

Dia pun segera bangun dari posisinya yang sedang rebahan di atas sofa lobby.

"Ugh," rintihnya saat dirasakan kepalanya yang berdenyut keras.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya pria di sampingnya. Walau wajah datarnya tidak berubah, ada sedikit sinar kekhawatiran di matanya.

"Hmm, a..ku baik-baik saja," kata Naruto bersikeras. "Aku harus segera pulang," katanya sambil berusaha berdiri. Tapi kemudian badannya terhuyung ke depan dan dengan sigap, pria berambut hitam itu mencegahnya jatuh.

"Kau jelas-jelas tidak baik-baik saja, Dobe," serunya pada pria pirang yang jelas-jelas tidak dia kenal ini.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa menunggu pria pirang ini sampai sadar selama satu setengah jam padahal dia sendiri punya hal yang harus dia lakukan. Dan saat melihat lagi pria di depannya, dia tahu dengan pasti jawabannya. Dia benci orang-orang yang ceroboh.

"Aku harus pulang," rancau si Dobe pirang yang sekarang mulai kehilangan kesadarannya lagi. "Menma…"

"Haaa..," Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Walau dia terkenal tidak perdulian, dia tidak bisa membiarkan orang ini sendirian di lobby yang sebentar lagi akan tutup. Apalagi dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Sambil sedikit bersusah payah, dia pun berhasil menggendong pria pirang itu di punggungnya.

* * *

><p>Pinggangnya sakit.<p>

Itu hal pertama yang dia rasakan saat harus menggendong pria pirang yang dari Kartu identitasnya diketahui bernama Naruto itu. Dia terpaksa mencari dompet pria ini untuk tahu alamat rumahnya. Setelah sampai di depan kediaman si pirang, ini, ternyata apartemen itu cukup terbilang tinggi. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya saat dia membaca alamat pria ini lagi di kartu pengenalnya. Lantai 23? Yang benar saja.

Dengan sedikit mengerutkan alisnya, Sasuke menggendong Naruto ke lift.

Lantai 10.

Lantai 17.

Lantai 23.

Finally.

Sasuke melihat ke arah pintu lift yang terbuka dengan bunyi ding. Setelah meneguhkan hatinya, dia pun menggendong Naruto ke lorong. Berjalan dengan perlahan dia mulai mengamati nomer kamar apartemen. Tapi tanpa sengaja dia mendengar seseorang dari belakangnya memanggil nama Naruto.

"Naruto!" seru seorang wanita tua dari balik pintu sebuah apartemen.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisya, lagi. Dia segera menghampiri wanita itu yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Apakah anda tahu orang ini?" Tanya Sasuke sopan. Dia memerhatikan wanita itu. Wajahnya terlihat was-was dan sweater tebalnya berbahan gatal.

"Ya, tentu saja. Tolong bawa dia masuk," katanya dengan nada panik.

Dengan enggan Sasuke memasuki apartemen wanita ini. Dia memandang berkeliling. Cukup rapih. Tapi lalu sebuah kepala menyembul keluar dari sebuah kamar.

"Papa?" gumam anak berambut hitam yang memakai piyama bergambar superhero. Sebuah plester penurun demam melekat pada dahi anak itu. Anak itu langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang menggendong Naruto.

"Papa kenapa?" Tanya anak itu bingung.

"Tidurkan dia di sini," kata wanita tua yang sekarang sudah berjalan ke arah sebuah kamar. Dia membukakan pintu kamar itu dan memberikan sedikit tempat agar Sasuke bisa lewat.

Peluh Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi. Sasuke dapat melihatnya bergumam tidak jelas, kebanyakan bergumam memanggil nama Menma.

"Menma di sini, Pa," kata anak kecil yang tadi dilihatnya. Anak itu sekarang sudah duduk di sebelah Naruto yang terus meracau.

"Anak ini, sudah kubilang untuk jaga kesehatannya," racau si wanita tua yang duduk di samping sebelah satunya sambil mengelap bulir-bulir keringat Naruto.

Sasuke yang bingung mau melakukan apa akhirnya hanya berdiri diam mematung. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya si wanita yang sempat lupa akan kehadiran orang asing di apartemen Naruto pun menatapnya.

"Ah, kau… aku sampai lupa," wanita itu tersenyum kecut. "Terima kasih sudah mengantar Naruto pulang, dia memang seperti ini. Sudah kubilang supaya jaga kesehatan dirinya sendiri, tapi dia tetap tidak mengerti."

Wanita itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tapi belum sempat Sasuke melangkah keluar dari kamar itu, si wanita tua pun memanggilnya lagi, "Hei, namamu siapa?"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Sasuke."

"Hm, Sasuke, aku bertanya-tanya, bisakah kau membantuku mengganti baju Naruto? Dia sangat berkeringat," kata wanita tua itu. Dia terlihat memohon dengan matanya. "Sedangkan aku akan membuatkan kopi hangat untukmu, bagaimana?" tawar wanita tua ini dengan senyum hangat. Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk.

Tanpa banyak bicara, wanita itu mengeluarkan beberapa helai pakaian dari sebuah lemari yang berada di ruangan itu, memberikannya kepada Sasuke, dan menutup pintu kamar, sedangkan si anak bernama Menma mengikuti wanita tua itu keluar kamar.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto yang masih memakai pakaian kantornya. Bajunya lepek karena keringat. Dia segera membuka kancing-kancing baju itu dan mengeluarkan tangan Naruto satu-persatu. Sambil mengangkat kepala Naruto dengan tangan kirinya, dia memasukkan kerah baju kaos yang diberikan wanita tua itu. Dan dalam lima menit kemudian, baju kemeja basah pun sudah terganti dengan sehelai baju kaos kering.

Saat udah selesai memakaikan celana pendek yang juga berbahan kaos ke Naruto, Sasuke pun tersenyum puas. Dia merasa bangga. Tapi kemudian merutuki dirinya sendiri atas tingkah bodohnya. Setelah yakin Naruto sudah memakai pakaiannya dengan benar, Sasuke pun berjalan keluar kamar. Bau Kopi tercium diudara, dan pandangannya langsung tertuju pada mug berisi kopi hangat yang terdapat di atas meja tamu.

"Terima kasih, dan maaf telah merepotkanmu," kata wanita tua itu sambil mengesap tehnya.

"Hn," Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk tepat di depan wanita itu.

"Jadi… apa kau teman Naruto? Kenapa aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu ya?" Tanya wanita tua itu.

Sasuke memandang wanita itu aneh, dan sepertinya wanita itu menyadarinya.

"Ah, dimana sopan santunku. Namaku Kosuki, pengasuh Menma. Sebentar lagi aku harus pulang, sudah terlalu larut," jelasnya. Lalu wanita itu seperti mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ah… Aku sebenarnya tidak mengenal Naruto," tuturnya.

Ibu Kosuki terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum memandangnya bingung, meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Kantor kami berada dalam satu gedung yang sama. Saat akan turun ke lobby, aku melihat Naruto pingsan. Jadi akhirnya aku membawanya ke lobby, tapi saat orang ini akhirnya bangun, dia meracau tidak jelas dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengantarnya pulang karena lobby kami biasanya tutup pukul 10.30 malam."

Ibu Kosuski masih diam, mencoba mencerna apa yang Sasuke katakan.

"Jadi… kau tidak mengenal Naruto?" Tanya Ibu Kosuki hati-hati.

"Ya," Jawaban singkat Sasuke membuat Ibu Kosuki mengangkat alis tipisnya.

"Kau sungguh berhati mulai, anak muda," katanya memuji.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya mengulurkan tangannya mengambil mug berwarna biru dongker yang berisi kopi hitam hangat. Setelah mengesapnya, dia kembali melihat ke arah Ibu Kosuki.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin lebih lama berada di sini," kata Ibu Kosuki. "Tapi aku tak bisa. Aku harus pulang mengurus cucuku," jelasnya.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk paham. DIa pun bersiap berdiri saat Ibu Kosuki bertanya kepadanya.

"Apakah kau mau bermalam di sini dulu?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. Dia rasa tidak perlu bermalam di rumah orang yang tidak dia kenal, terdengar tidak masuk akal. Lagipula, apa yang wanita tua ini pikirkan? Megundang orang asing untuk bermalam? Dengan seorang pria dan anak kecil yang sakit?

"Kurasa tidak perlu," katanya berusaha terdengar sopan. Lalu dia menambahkan, "lagipula apartemenku tidak terlalu jauh dari sini."

Ibu Kosuki menatapnya curiga. Beliau mencoba mencari kebenaran dalam penuturannya, tapi lalu dia tersenyum lembut, "Sebenarnya, alasanku ingin memintamu menginap adalah untuk menjaga Naruto dan Menma," katanya sambil menatap anak kecil yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Lagipula Naruto pasti juga bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan yang menolongnya sampai ke rumah," tutur wanita tua itu.

Sasuke menimang-nimang. Sebaik itukah hati nuraninya rela mengorbankan malam sepinya yang nyaman untuk mengurus dua orang sakit? Sepertinya dia tetap tidak mendekati pintu surga, saat dia dengan pelan berkata, "entahlah. Aku rasa aku harus pulang"

Bzzt.

Getar pada saku kanannya membuatnya meraih _handphonen_ya yang mendapat panggilan. Setelah melihat _caller id_nya dia segera menaruh _handphone_nya di atas meja tamu dan menunggu panggilan itu selesai.

"Hmm," gumam Ibu Kosuki lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Wanita itu lalu pergi ke dalam kamar Naruto dan keluar dengan membawa beberapa helai pakaian.

"Kalau kau berubah pikiran, kau bisa memakai baju Naruto selama ada di sini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena ketidak sopananku memintamu menjaga mereka," kata Ibu Kosuki penuh sesal.

"Hn," katanya pelan.

Setelah Ibu Kosuki mengantarnya sampai ke pintu apartemen, Sasuke pun berjalan ke arah lift. Tapi lalu saat dia meraih saku kanan jasnya dan mendapati _handphone_nya tidak ada, dia mengingatnya tertinggal di meja tamu. Bodohnya dia.

Dengan cekatan Sasuke pun segera memencet tombol lift dan pergi ke lantai 23. Lagi.

Setelah sampai di lantai dua puluh tiga, dia pun segera mengingat-ingat pintu mana yang merupakan apartemen Naruto. Setelah yakin, dia akan memencet bel saat Ibu Kosuki dengan tiba-tiba membuka pintu apartemen.

"Eh, Nak Sasuke?" Tanya Ibu Kosuki bingung. Alisnya mengkerut bingung.

"Um, Aku ketinggalan _handphone_ku. Bisakah aku mengambilnya?" Sasuke segera to the point tentang alasannya kembali. Lalu Ibu Kosuki memasang wajah 'oh aku tahu' dan membiarkan Sasuke masuk.

Tapi berbarengan dengan itu, sebuah suara bising berbunyi dari dalam tas Ibu Kosuki. _Scarf_nya yang tebal membuatnya sulit menjangkau _handphone_nya, tapi lalu dia segera mengangkatnya dan terlibat perbincangan yang cukup lama sebelum akhirnya berkata, "ya, aku akan segera pulang, Ryo."

Sasuke hanya mematung di ambang pintu, dia menatap Ibu Kosuki yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Maafkan aku Nak Sasuke, Aku harus segera pergi. Setelah kau mengunci pintu ini, kau bisa langsung memasukkan kuncinya ke sela kotak surat. Naruto akan mengambilnya di pagi hari. Aku harus pergi," Lalu dengan itu wanita itu pergi dengan tergesa-gesa. Sasuke hanya melongo menatap perginya yang terburu-buru.

Sasuke menutup pintu di belakangnya. Dia mengeratkan kepalannya pada kunci yang tadi diberikan oleh Ibu Kosuki. Setelah mengambil _handphone_nya yang tertinggal tadinya dia akan langsung pulang, tetapi suara teriakan dan rintihan membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya dan menatap ke arah kamar Naruto, asal suara-suara itu.

"—jangan tinggalkan aku, tolonglah," racau Naruto keras.

Sasuke mengintip sedikit ke dalam kamar. Naruto bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Melihat hal ini sepertinya gawat, Sasuke pun mendekat ke arah Naruto. Pria itu sepertinya tidak baik-baik saja.

"—Hinata, tolonglah. Kembalilah—," Naruto kembali merancau. Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya ke kening Naruto, dan wow, Sasuke mengernyit sendiri, merasakan suhu tubuh Naruto yang sangat panas. Dia segera keluar dari kamar Naruto dan mencari obat penurun panas di kotak P3K yang terserdia di dapur—itu juga setelah pencarian ke seluruh sudut rumah.

Sasuke mengambil segelas air dari dapur dan membawanya beserta obat yang dia temukan ke kamar Naruto.

"Naruto," panggilnya. Dia merasa aneh. Jujur dia tidak mengenal Naruto, jadi mengucapkan nama Naruto padahal dia tidak mengenalnya membuatnya merasa aneh.

"Ngghh," Naruto mengigau. Matanya terpejam erat, seperti menahan sakit.

"Naruto, hei, bangunlah," Panggil Sasuke lagi. Sekarang dia mulai menepuk pelan pipi si Dobe.

"Hmm…," Naruto membuka matanya sedikit. Kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya terkumpul tapi Sasuke segera menyodorkannya obat untuk diminum.

"Minumlah," bisik Sasuke.

Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia meneguk obatnya dan tertidur lagi. Sasuke kembali tersenyum puas. Tunggu, tersenyum? Kenapa dari tadi tingkahnya sangat aneh? Pertama tersenyum aneh, kedua, dia mengurus orang lain, dan yang ketiga, kenapa dia bicara sendiri? Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya. Setelah itu dia mengambil plester demam yang sempat dia ambil juga di dalam P3K tadi dan menempelkannya pada dahi Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto memensuplai beberapa plester demam secara berlebihan.

Setelah merasa cukup dengan meminumkan obat kepada Naruto dan memberikannya plester demam, dia pun beranjak ke luar ruangan. Sebelumnya dia juga sudah mengelap bulir-bulir keringat yang mulai terbentuk di sekujur tubuhnya.

Klik.

Pintu kamar Naruto terdengar menutup rapat.

Sudah cukup. Pikirnya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia terlalu baik lima jam terakhir ini. Sasuke memijat keningnya. Tapi langkahnya kea rah pintu depan terhenti langkahnya saat menyadari sepasang mata kecil sedang memerhatikannya.

"Hei," Sasuke mendekati Menma. Dia berjongkok lalu mengulurkan punggung tangannya ke dahi anak itu. Suhunya tidak terlalu panas, walau sedikit hangat.

"Kenalkan, namaku Sasuke," katanya sambil menarik tangan kanannya dari dahi anak itu dan mengulurkannya meminta berjabat tangan.

"Namaku Menma," katanya anak itu sambil menjabat tangan sasuke.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Dia tidak tahu bahwa dia punya sisi seperti ini. Biasanya jika sudah berurusan dengan anak kecil, dia akan menjauh. Hal ini dikarenakan dia tidak memiliki saudara maupun keponakan yang masih kecil.

Menma hanya menggeleng. Dia masih memerhatikan pria berambut hitam di depannya.

"Mau kutemani tidur?" Tanya Sasuke yang langsung mengangkat alisnya sendiri. Tidak tahu kalau dirinya bisa sebaik ini.

Menma menggeleng. Lalu dengan suara kecil anak itu berbisik, "cerita."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya lagi. Apakah anak kecil di depannya baru saja memintanya untuk membaca cerita untuknya?

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Sasuke segera mengangkat Menma dalam gendongan dan membawanya ke kamarnya.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke merebahkan tubuh Menma, menarik selimutnya, lalu duduk di sebelah anak itu. Sedangkan Menma masih melihatnya dengan mata bulatnya.

Sasuke memutar otaknya, mencari cerita dalam kepalanya. Tapi nihil. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan mulai memikirkan film terakhir yang ditontonnya. Ah, iya. The expendables! Dia tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat film kartun terakhir yang di tonton beberapa hari lalu karena penasaran.

"Jadi…," Sasuke memulai ceritanya. "Ada tiga anak kucing…"

Dan ceritapun berlanjut selama sepuluh menit ke depan, dengan sedikit penambahan di sana sini, cerita itu malah terdengar seperti cerita buatannya sendiri ketimbang mengambil dari film.

Menma sudah memejamkan matanya, anak itu terlihat kelelahan. Dengan pelan, Sasuke meletakkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Menma dan menghela napas berat. Dia sudah tidak panas lagi.

Setelah memastikan Menma tidak akan terbangun dari tidurnya, Sasuke berjinjit keluar kamar.

Bingung mau melakukan apa, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Sepertinya dia memang tidak bisa pulang malam ini. Dia tidak terlalu yakin Naruto dapat mengurus dirinya sendiri terutama setelah kejadian tadi. Lalu pandangannya berhenti pada kamar di sebelah kamar Menma. Kamar Naruto.

_Ngieek._

Bunyi pintu yang aneh sedikit membuat Sasuke merinding. Tapi Sasuke tidak terlalu menanggapinya. Lampu kamar Naruto mati karena tadi dia matikan agar pemuda itu dapat kembali istirahat, hanya lampu tidur di samping ranjangnya yang menyala, menciptakan cahaya remang-remang.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke ranjang Naruto, menatap pria pirang itu yang sedang tertidur pulas. Dia mengambil duduk di sebelah Naruto dan menerawang menembus udara.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Naruto mengerang kecil saat mencoba mengangkat kepalanya pagi ini. Dia menatap ke sekelilingnya dan sedikit terkejut menemukan dirinya di kamarnya sendiri. Kembali dia mencoba bangun dari tidurnya, dan sepertinya keadaanya sudah lumayan. Dia ingat kemarin malam dia pingsan, tapi dia tidak ingat bagaimana dia bisa ada di apartemennya.<p>

Tapi lalu di merasakan seseorang di sampingnya. Rambut hitamnya bergesek dengan kulit tangan Naruto, membuatnya sedikit merinding.

Tapi tunggu, siapa orang ini? Pikirnya dalam hati. Dia menggunakan tangan kirinya yang bebas dan mencoba untuk mengalihkan beberapa helai rambut yang menghalangi wajah pria di sampingnya.

Siapa dia? Naruto bingung. Dia tidak dapat mengingat siapa orang di depannya. Apakah mungkin dia amnesia? Naruto menggeleng mengusir pikiran anehnya. Apa-apaan, demam tidak membuat orang amnesia, bodoh. Rutuknya pada diri sendiri.

"Mnn," secara perlahan orang di sampingnya terbangun. Dia mengerjapkan matanya untuk beberapa saat dan secara spontan langsung menatap Naruto yang seharusnya berbaring di depannya.

"Kau… siapa?" Tanya Naruto waspada.

Sasuke merngerjapkan matanya lagi. Kali ini dia bingung. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada orang di depannya. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia blank?

"Aku... Sasuke."


End file.
